The Egoistic Prat
by girl.breathes.fire
Summary: James Potter was the only guy in the whole wide world who earnestly enjoyed making a fool of himself. My first novel. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

James Potter was the only guy in the whole wide world who earnestly enjoyed making a fool of himself. Not that he knew, that was what he was ultimately doing, given he was pretty much living in his own world where he was Prince *snort* that everyone worshipped.

The aforementioned idiot is standing by the Black Lake drenched from head to toe, screaming and waving his hands, in the oh so casual way that only he can perfect, in my direction. Merlin! I thought we had come to an understanding about it. That he would stop bugging my life and as a thank you, I would refrain from hexing his man jewels off!( Okay, so maybe we didn't make any such agreement!) But he hadn't bothered me in…whoa…wait a minute…2 months? That's not like him at all. I just assumed he was focusing on getting the top grades for NEWTs or that Remus talked some sense into him and asked him to leave me alone so I could concentrate. But its been 3 days since the exams got over! I bet the Griffindor Prince was too busy after the exams to even ask me out once (even though he found time to do it 1,13,566 times before!).

I cannot believe that that egoistic prat ignored me for 2 months! And now he wants to talk to me? Well I'm not in the mood to listen Potter! You can go and drown yourself in the bloody lake for all I care!

Let me start again properly.

Today is a beautiful day. Period.

You know the days when the sun is shining in all its glory, when the exams are mostly done (although we still have practicals left…maybe I should go practice…), birds chirping, everyone outside to enjoy the weather, you can feel the warmth amongst the students who are trying to absorb and seal memories of castle, joking around with their friends who have grown to be family, on the first Saturday of the last month of the term.

The graduation ceremony is going to take place in two weeks.

Which finds me Lily Evans, Head Girl of Hogwarts sitting under an oak tree with a book on my lap, trying to write a graduation speech.

My friends were on the other side of the Black Lake, Donna Harrington practicing for the tranfiguration practicals and Sarah Davies throwing stones into the water moodily. I wish she'd cheer up! I knew she was trying to think of one of the million reasons why Remus Lupin refused to ask her out. And I know, irrespective of how wild her imagination is, she couldn't have figured out the real reason. Remus and Sarah, had gotten close over the past couple of months with Remus tutoring her for Potions. They flirted occasionally and everyone one who saw them together could see that there was something more than just platonic feelings involved there, but it never led anywhere. I knew Remus had chickened out every time he came close to asking her thnking that Sarah would hate him once he'd tell her his secret. I had told him repeatedly to let her be the judge of that, and that even though people thought Sarah was fragile she was a strong girl who could make her own decisions, but he refused to listen! Open your eyes and see how much that girl loves you Remus!

Seriously! What the hell is wrong with these Marauders!

Which brings me back to the one grinning at me like an idiot and STILL screaming something out. Maybe I should just listen to what Potter has to say and get it over with. Its getting quite annoying really!

"…you wont regret it I swear! COME ON! The water is is not cold at all. Okay not TOO cold. Stop being such a bloody coward…"

Okay something isnt adding up! What is he talking about? Maybe I should pay a little more attention to "…Jenny! Jen! I promise I wont let you drown!"

WHAT? JENNY? JENNY WHO?

Well that kind of explains it I suppose. Now he's giving her his cute innocent pout. Hey! I thought that was reserved for my eyes only!

Now she's walking upto him. Okay fast Lily! Pretend to be writing something! Don't let him know he's got your attention! Well its not as easy as it sounds when my cheeks are on fire! You don't even need to ask me why my cheeks are heated up! Lets see. Embarassment. Shock. Jealousy. No! not jealousy! I refuse to be jealous of some girl just because she has James Potter's attention! Merlin I feel so stupid!


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin Lily! Get over it!

Time to make fast decisions.

Do you want to go back to the castle or stay where you are?

Well I kind of like the weather so…okay so I'm going to stay here.

Next, why are you here in the first place?

To write my graduation speech.

Have you got anything down?

Well 3 lines, but in my defence they're not as easy to write as you may think.

Sure they're not when you're that distracted with a half naked Potter!

I am not! I am not! I am not!

Are too! Don't you dare lie to me!

I've started talking on both sides of the argument now…hmmm…safe to say I'm losing my mind I suppose.

Few minutes later…

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in…okay when did he stop liking me? And why didn't I notice it till today? Argh! And what the hell is so great about her anyway? So maybe she's beautiful in the most obvious way and whatelse?

You don't know the girl! How the hell can you judge her?

I just can!

Okay Lily, time to get some perspective alright? All you've wanted in the past four years in hogwarts is for James bloody Potter to leave you alone. And FINALLY, he's done that! So I think this calls for celebration…what would you prefer? A little winning dance or drinking a big cup of hot chocolate?

Lets see, both sound equally appealing but I think I'm going to go for the 'kicking Potter in the shin and pouring hot chocolate all over his annoyingly handsome face!'

Maybe you should not do….."Potter!" something so drastic. And here we go.

The audacity of the loser to pretend as if he hasn't heard me!

"POTTER!"

He's turning aroung slowly now. His gorgeous face looking for the source of the voice! Now he's heard me, has he?

"Hey Lily, didn't see you there! What's up?"

That's right Potter! You didn't you self absorbed little….wait a minute…god what am I going to tell him now? I've never had to initiate conversation with him before! I cannot believe I didn't prepare what I'm gonna say!

"Lils?"

"…..ah yeah….did you complete writing your graduation speech yet? Because I havent and I thought that if you have, then I could take a look at it and that it would help me…not that I was going to copy it or anything."

"I havent even started it actually", he says grinning sheepishly, "Seeing as we still have two weeks left. Ill let you know when I write it okay?"

Stupid, stupid Lily! This is why they say 'think before you talk'!

"Huh? Yeah okay."

And mission accomplished! I think you've embarassed yourself enough to last you for quite a while! Don't you think?


End file.
